


The stars their only witnesses

by MaddyRen



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Happy Ending, Sweet, totally devoted to each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-02 21:59:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16313438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaddyRen/pseuds/MaddyRen
Summary: The bond activates during their sleep...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Well... here it is : my first fic! I have been reading all the wonderfull talent in here for months and decided to give it a go. So go easy on me! 
> 
> English not my first lenguage ! 
> 
> Hope you enjoy ....

His consciousness returns to him slowly, he is waking up from a dreamless night. A night without nightmares and he thanks the force.

Slowly he also realizes he can´t move. There is a foreign weight on him.

What is this?

He opens his eyes and sees her… Rey… asleep in his arms. He panicks and stops breathing but his heart is pounding in his ears loudly.

What is this?

The bond… it must have activated in their sleep…how did they end up tangled with each other?  
   
He remains still as dead and soon remembers he ought to breath if he really does not want to be dead.  
He fills his lungs with air as smoothly as he thinks he can but it stirs her…

DAMN IT !!

She’ll panick !!! … will she attack him ? where is his lightsaber?

As his mind goes through the many posible scenarios … she opens her eyes. Just a second. He sees her see him but her mind is not totally awake yet… she smiles a bit and moans… as if waking up in his arms is something she is used to… and gets even closer to him burying her face between his shoulder and neck and her hand moves across his chest… a caress so tender it makes his skin feel like fire and yet the hairs in all his body stand up. He swallows…  
   
“Ben… “ she suddenly says between a sigh and a moan and he closes his eyes.  

What is this ?

Is she dreaming about him? Why isn´t she freaking out?  
   
“BEN ???!!” she screams and gets up from him… the loss of contact with her body leaves him cold. She is wide awake now and looking at him with a confused look but she is not attacking him.  
   
“I… I woke up like this a few minutes ago.. I did not want to move… I did not want to wake you…” he tries to explain and his voice comes out hoarse and low…  
   
A long silence falls between them… neither know what to do or say. They just look at eachother for what seems like hours… the sound of their breathing is the only thing that echoes in the room.  
   
He watches as her shoulders relax… as she realizes there is nothing they can do but wait for the bond to end. She casts her eyes down and stars making circles in the sheets. She follows the line of the sheet with her eyes to where it lies just above his wasteline. He suddenly remembers he is naked from the waste up and feels exposed. He ought to put something on… so he moves as to get up but she stops him holding his arm…  
   
“Don’t….” her voice almost a whisper…. “Will you.... “ and she looses her voice ... she swallows and tries to continue... “will you please just hold me again until I fall asleep ?”  
   
He swallows hard and moves his head just a bit to say yes… as he rests his body on the bed again she again tangles herself with him… letting a long sigh out and getting again comfortable beside him…  
   
He can´t move he just stares at the ceiling. But it feels ....oh so good… having her finally in his arms... in his bed. The stars outside his window, their only witnesses.

He boldly moves the hand that lies beneath her and pulls her even closer…caressing her back a bit….  
He dares look down at her and she casts her eyes up to him…. He feels her eyes on his chin up his lips, where they linger a bit, and finally to his eyes. They look at eachother a bit and then he feels her hand coming closer to his face as she caresses his scar with trembling hands… he leans into her hand and he can´t help his eyes closing…

“Rey...” he says with a whisper…. As he holds her closer.  
   
“Go back to sleep Ben....” she says as she leans up to kiss him right beside his lips on his cheek and then she is resting on his chest. She surely can hear the beating of his heart and how fast it goes… it makes him nervous…but he feels like this is where he belongs… this is home… and his mouth betrays him as it pours out what he should not say...

“I need you…. I miss you… come to me Rey… please….” his voice almost a whisper.  
   
He stops breathing as he waits… eyes closed. He does not want to see her refuse him again….

He feels the bond starts to end and he thanks the force… he won´t get to hear it or see it…but just before she disappears from his arms… he hears her answer…  
   
“Come get me…”  
   
 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey´s POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well... this story has a mind of its own now... what the hell am I writing? hehe

She has been feeling a little off lately. Like something is missing. She finally has a place somewhere, between a group of amazing people. She feels cared for and loved , but still there is something missing.... Something... she keeps telling herself although she knows exactly it is not something but someone.

Why did it have to go that way ??? Why did he not choose to go with her ??? she keeps all this thoughts in her head. Her friends notice she is a bit quiet but their lives continue on their own time and rhythm. Leia and Poe are working very hard to keep the resistance alive, Finn and Rose are discovering what it´s like to have a relationship and trying to work on it in times of war. So she just keeps her own time and rhythm with her own life. Keeping busy with any work she can get her hands on, trying and failing to understand the jedi texts, trying and failing to train, trying and failing to not think of him.

Through the promotional holos she keeps track of him and his movements. He is really working on bringing some kind of order and peace to the galaxy. The first order is changing its ways... it seems they are no longer hunting for them and many people between the ranks of the resistance are beginning to question why keep fighting them? Still Leia and Poe think there must be something missing in all that benevolent propaganda.

One night she is just walking to her room and all of a sudden all the monitors of the base along the corridor and in the mess hall light up with yet another holo news. The first order announces their supreme leader´s engagement with the princess of Nes Ja Fray , a very wealthy and influential planet....

She is frozen on the spot... she does not hear the rest of the news... she just feels the walls of the corridor getting closer and she can´t breath. She starts running looking for a way out and as she finds it she just keeps running and running until her legs and lungs give out. She collapses to the floor fists clenched to her sides and starts crying. Crying like she has not done in ages... crying... letting everything out. 

"That piece of bantha shit !!!!! how could he ???? " she screams to the night " I hate him... I hate him... I hate him...." every time she repeats it seems more weak and she just stops fighting... realizing she is so tired....tired of fighting against what her heart is telling her... tired of keeping her connection with him closed...tired of ignoring the will of the force. 

"Idiot..." she calls herself between sobs...." what have I done? I´ve lost him...." and she just collapses on the cold floor of the forest of this planet they have come to call home for the last months...  Feeling her body relax with each sob she wishes he was just there with her ...  holding her... telling her the news were fake that he still only wants her...she cries herself to sleep. The stars above the trees the only witnesses of her despair.

_______

She feels something move beneath her and she opens her eyes... she sees him... his handsome face so close to hers looking at her with those eyes.. she loves those eyes... this is a very nice dream.. she does not want to wake up. Please not yet... 

"Ben..." she says holding him closer. Burying her face between his shoulder and neck and breaths his scent ... so masculine... so his... so... real. Her hand moves across his bare chest... so smooth ... so muscular.... so.... REAL!.. wait..... what ?? it hits her like a blow to the head... he is here !!! 

" BEN !!!!???!!! and she jumps from him to look at him. He seems confused, a bit afraid of what she will do next. Her mind and heart are a blend of emotions and he just hears him explain he just woke up like that and did no want to wake her up by moving....

Her mind can´t make sense of all the thoughts and feelings she is experiencing at the same time... and between all of them the though of his engagement comes forward like a tidal wave.. crushing her once more... she drops her eyes to the forest floor and starts playing with a twig.. twisting it between her fingers. Should she say something to him ? Congratulations ? ...pff! no she just won´t give him the satisfaction...She starts feeling the saddenss creep over her again... get a hold of yourself! Not now...now she just wants to savour this moment... him... here with her... then she´ll block him for good... for good right ? ... but right now.... her eyes starts to wander to his form and she notices his bare chest rising and falling with his breathing... he looks like a God... her God and she just lost him. 

Something changes in his manner and he tries to get up.. NO NO NO !! WAIT ! and she hears her voice... she said it out loud? and her hand has move on her own accord and is touching his arm...not letting him move. Well might as well ask for what she needs... to hold her until she falls asleep. To help her pretend she has not lost him... that he is hers and she is his.

He complies and she holds him again... for the last time... she feels his hand moving and holding her closer and the ghost of a caress on her back. This feels right... this feels like home... she looks up at him. Her eyes travel up his chin to his beautiful lips and those deep hypnotising eyes... he is looking at her with a softness she can´t place or won´t but longs to see every day for the rest of her life...she caressess his scar... her mark and he melts against her hand. 

She hears him say her name.... NO NO NO NO... he´ll just say goodbye... tell her something that will wreck her for good... say something about that stupid wedding... No please... No... don´t speak. And she just tells him to go back to sleep as she brushes her lips against the corner of his mouth... and wills to herself.. please just go back to sleep...

And then she hears it.... " I need you.... I miss you... come to me Rey.... please" she stops breathing... she can`t believe it.. he still wants her as much as she wants him. The force is giving her a second chance... she won`t waste it this time... she needs him as much!

She feels the bond start to end and she panicks... she must say something quick !!!! and just as he is disappearing from the forest floor she just tells him...

 

COME GET ME !!!!


	3. Chapter 3

He jumps up from his bed his heart pounding hard and fast ...

 

Did she just.... ? Did she ??? She did ! She just agreed to join him !! She asked him to go get her ... BUT WHERE ???

 

He walks up and down his room trying to get a hold of his excitiment ! Breathing erraticly through his nose... his face a bit flushed. “Focus Man ! Focus!” He tells himself. He decides to meditate maybe he can find her through the force like that. He sits in lotus position and closes his eyes... his breathing starts to slow down as all the noise from the artificial lights begins to fade .....

 

————-

 

She just can’t believe she just told him to come get her... from her open-mouthed expresion a wide smile begins to come out and she hides her face in her hands. SWEET FORCE ! he wants her and is coming to get her !! HE IS COMING TO GET HER !! She has to get ready! With her big smile and heart full of happiness she hurries back to the base.

 

Its really late and everyone is asleep. She sneaks past a few security check points until she is in her room and begins packing her few personal belongings... suddenly she feels a pang in her heart as she imagines the look on her friends faces once they’ll find out she is gone... she takes a blank piece of paper and starts writting a letter for them.... lost in her writting she misses the begining of a force bond until she hears a loud relieved sigh....

———

 

After what seems like years of meditation he finally feels her force signature and follows it. after a few more pulls from the red energy string he finds his surroundings changing and at the end of the room he sees her... sitting at what seems to be a desk ans she is writting something.

 

He lets out a relieved sigh at the sight of her and she immediatly turns to face him.... her face lights up in surprise and she starts to run to him...

 

“BEN !” He almost has no time to get up before she slams herslef to him... holding him with such force he has trouble breathing.

 

“ Rey... sweetheart” his fathers endearment to his mother surprises him but it feels so right to call her that.. “I needed to see you... did you really mean it ?” ... he can’t seem to stop holding her close... he is never gonna let her go... never !

 

“ yes !! You big silly man “ ... she answers with tears in her eyes... and then she is pushing him off her so she can look up into his eyes... slowly she cradles his face with her hands... they feel cold on his cheeks and he smiles at her as she says “ I need you and miss you too....” and he surrenders... he surrenders and falls to her kissing herhard and passionatly... pouring all his feelings in the kiss hoping she’ll feel them.

 

They come up for air smiling at each other.

 

“Force Rey... I thought you hated me... I thought I had lost you...” he says holding her closer still...

 

“ I thought I had lost YOU !!! “ her signature suddenly changes and feels a bit angry and something that seems like... jealousy ? And he feels her hand slap him gently on the shoulder “ what of that princess ???? Why are you engaged ??? “ she says with a stern face and her hands on her hips.

 

“What ???” He just can’t believe what he is hearing... “ I’m what ????”

 

She just turns from him as she packs more things into her sachel ... well more like throws things onto it... “don’t play with me KYLO !!!”... the name just hits him hard confusing him a bit more... “ I saw the news... the supreme leader is engage with some stupid princess....“ and she just makes a face like making herself throw up ...is too adorable...

 

A holo news ??? And suddenly it hits him... HUX !!! That Bastard !! What has he done now ??? Force he just wants to kill him... he will !!

but for now... he puts his hands arround her and cages her within his body stopping her from her sweet jealous display... “ I don’t know anything about an egagement or a princess... I have everything I want here... in my arms” he whispers to her ear and she shivers.

 

She turns to look at him and kisses him so slowly his knees feel weak... she really has all the power in the galaxy over him... he is hers.

 

Smiling she ends the kiss and looking into his eyes she says smirking...” stop wasting time SOLO and come get me..” and he remembers why he was here in the first place. He closes his eyes and starts reaching for the planet’s energy placing it in time and space.. giving it a name and a place.

 

Rey watches his handsome face as he looks for something and does not miss the moment he gets it.

 

He opens his eyes ans looks at her with a loving look. With his thumb he caresses her chin and lips...

 

“I’ll be there before the sun comes up....” and with a last sweet kiss ... he is gone.

 

“Show off...” she smiles.

 


	4. Chapter 4

Hux walks through the ship’s corridors. Hands crossed behind his back, head held high in proud manner. His military upbringing shows in every movement. His eyes scann every corner , every movement from every officer, droid and light arround him. A very satisfied look on his face.

Yes... everything is flawless... if his father would see him now... in comand of a perfect war mashine... all that is missing is the war part... but he is not complaining. He is sure Ren will find trouble soon... he’s got a special gift for it... he just has to be patient.

Ren... he gets under his skin still , but without Snoke’s intrusion in their minds... playing them like pawns in his sick games... playing them against eachother... and finding themselves  in comand of the first order together ...they have come to a peacefull understanding... not getting in each others way almost respecting one another. And beneath it all he also feels greatefull to the bastard... for killing Snoke... for setting them free...

He sets for the turbo lift, his rounds are over and he really needs a hot shower and some rest.. as the turbo lift door opens he sees a black figure standing with his arms crossed across his chest, resting against the wall and a petulant look on his face.... Hux eyes roll back in annoyance...

“ Tomo Ren .... “

“Armie....”

“ General Hux Tomo ... we have been through this ... “ and Tomo just laughs at him.

“ _General_ “ ... he says mocking him ... “ I’ve seen the holo news!  you really are playing with fire! Where did you get a princess to agree to marry him ? He is going to kill you ! He is going to go insane with it ! What I told you the other night was just between YOU and ME! “ with each word Tomo has come closer trying to intimidate him...

“ Correct me if Im wrong Tomo Ren... but that night we agreed on always protect our Supreme Leader even if it ment from himslef... if what you told me about the last Jedi and him is true then my plan will work ... trust me”

“ Trust you ????? And what exactly did I tell you ???”

“ Ah ... Tomo you really ought to learn how to drink like a man ..” an evil smile on his face... “ you just gave me a clue to where to look... the night supreme leader snoke was killed ... You said he has not been the same since and that it had something to do with her ... I just went to the archives and watched the security footage..... pathetic I must say ... you were right he killed snoke for her and then professes his feelings for her in a very confusing way... and then after they fight for that stupid weapon and Ren is uncounsious she kisses his forehead ... ugh... It made me sick... “

“Then how ????? I must ask ... does this engagement help us ???? “

He just laughs.... “ Tomo ... Tomo... you really know nothing about women....”

“ And YOU do ???? “ .....

The Turbo lift opens and there he is ... both men straighten up and say “ Supreme Leader !!”

He just eyes them suspiciously.... “ General I must leave for a few hours... Tomo you are coming with me ...” and starts walking away from them ...

“ where are we going Kylo ? ...” Tomo asks trying to catch up with him Hux on his heels... Kylo does not answer right away but then he just says .. “ we are going to get her ...”

Both Tomo and Hux just stop on their tracks and look at eachother ... and then Hux just smiles... very proud of himself and Tomo just rolls his eyes in annoyance ...

“TOMO !! “ kylo’s shout breaks them and Tomo just follows him..

“ and HUX ! I must talk to you when I get back!!!”

 “ I’m sure you do supreme leader....” ...

 

Yes ... everything is perfect indeed... that shower will have to wait.... he has work to do .... they are getting an ....empress? A supremess? ... well... there will be time to think of a title.... and he just turns on his heels and starts walking ....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my invented star wars “reality” I’m sure there are more questions than answers but just go with it.. I just love Hux so much ... after Kylo Ren he is probably my favorite ... yeah yeah ... go ahead and judge my love for bad guys ;)... I just keep thinking those 2 together in the same page could be a force to be reckoned with ... tell me what you think ! Just one more chapter to go ...


	5. Chapter 5

Leia felt it all before it happened. A change in the force that got her out of her sleep. A gut feeling she could not place... something... someone...she decided to check on Rey... she must have felt it too.

“Rey?” She asked with a gentle knock on the door.... but there is no answer... “Rey?” She asked again this time a bit louder but still no answer. So she decided to open the door. What first struck her was total darkeness and no sound nor movement of any kind. When she turned on the lights she realized there were no personal belongings to be seen... scanning the room she found a piece of paper up on the desk... a letter.

 

——————————————-

 

Poe wakes up to the sound of alarms and lights everywhere. He runs out of his room through the maze of corridors and almost crashes with Finn who is coming out of his room with Rose.

“ WHAT IS IT !!!????” Finn yells at him trying to catch up. “I DON’T KNOW !!!”

“ Connix talk to me !! “ he orders as he enters the comand room that has everyone running and screaming everywhere.

“ we have a perimeter breach ! A Tie Silencer!“ Connix answered.

“ that is Kylo Ren’s ship! “ Rose yells with fear.

“ THEY FOUND US !!! “ Finn remarks

“ all pilots to stations !!” Poe orders but as they are about the exit the comand center they find Leia at the door a very calm and confusing look on her face.

“nobody move a muscle we are not under attack” she says walking very slowly to them

“ WHAT ?” Poe can’t believe it ! their leader has finally lost her wits... “ the first order is out there !!! Kylo Ren is out there !!! “

“ yes .. he is ....but he is not here for us ... “ Leia answers sitting down.

“WHAT ??!!!??” The three of them yell ... Now this time Leia’s tone gets louder and with that comanding manner... “Poe, Finn, Rose please....sit down !!! “

“ the TIE silencer just touched down for a few minutes and now is gone ... Sir” they all heard Connix say.

They all turn to Leia who is holding a piece of paper to them ... yet no one moves to take it...

“ Ladies and Gentlemen we are witnessing a new begining.... a new time of peace and balance..... “ Leia says still holding the letter ....after a few seconds Poe takes it.

At the same time Finn says “where is Rey ?”

 

—————————————

 

Rey can’t help but feel a bit nervous when she walks down the ramp of Ben’s ship to face the sea of white helmets and black uniforms in front of her. Through the bond and with his hand on her lower back Ben assures her .. “Nothing is going to happen to you sweetheart” a smile on Reys face at the endearment... she can get use to this.

To her right she sees a black figure coming down from their ship’s escort. Very handsome but not as tall and imposing as Ben. “My lady...” he says with a exagerated reverence as he takes her hand and kisses it.

In a matter of seconds Ben takes her hand from the stranger’s grasp eyeing him in a ver threatening way. “Rey this is Tomo Ren of the knights of Ren, my second in comand and my brother ....” Rey relaxes to Tomo’s nearness when she feels how Ben respects and cares for him “nice to meet you” she says with a smile as the three of them start walking down the stairs...

A man with ginger hair steps out to greet them... “supreme leader ! Welcome back!” As he salutes him and then turns to Rey “and welcome to the new order your highness”

Rey just looks at Ben questioning the overwhelming welcome and her new title.

“That is enough Hux ! What is this ?? You did not have to wake every single soul on this ship” Ben says to him, annoyance can be percieved in his voice as they walk together to the turbo lift.

“On the contrary Supreme Leader it was imperative that everyone saw her arrive and take her place beside you”

They arrive at the turbo lift but only Ben and Rey get in. Hux and Tomo just wait outside. “Tomorrow you and I must have a serious talk Hux” Ben says as he closes the door.

 

As they find themselves alone, Ben’s Kylo Ren persona dissapears and he takes her hand pulling her to him.

“I can’t believe you are with me ... at last... I have so many plans for the Galaxy... a vision that now can come to be ... now that you are here...”

“Oh ....so you brought me here just for the galaxy’s sake ??” She asks teasingly as she caresses his scar on his face. He just smiles at her and leans down to kiss her.

The kiss started as chaste as their other kisses but as the turbo lift ascends on its way to the supreme leader’s chambers, their kiss also ascends in pasion, longing and desire.

By the time they arrive at their destination Ben has her pressed to the lift’s wall with her right leg hooked to his hip. Both of their hearts pound fast in unison...

They move to enter the chamber without their lips parting and start taking eachother clothes off. By the time they arrive by the bed they are only wearing their undergarments.

“Are you sure Rey?” He asks as he caresses her face lovingly.

“Yes Ben... I never been so sure of anything in my life.”

All their rushing from a few seconds ago slows down as he kisses her and lows her on the bed. “I love you” he says looking into her eyes. Rey just smiles at him “I love you more” and pulls him to her.

The stars outside the only witnesses to their love making.


	6. Chapter 6

My dear friends... my family:

This is a very hard letter for me to write. Please just try to read it with an open heart and mind.. 

I must go.. I must go to take my place in all this as the force and my heart will it. 

I’m sorry I concealed this to you, believe me I tried to fight this but it is useless... this is something that was written in the golden books of time even before I was born... of that I’m sure. 

I love him ... I have loved him since the first moment I saw him and it has tormented my soul ever since. 

I was going insane between what was expected from me and what every cell in my body wanted me to do. 

Leia, I can asure you he still has light in him. I promise you that we will work together to bring balance and peace. And when we are all ready I will bring him home back to you.

Poe, you once told me how you two grew up together and how you admired him and how you missed your friend sometimes. I promise I will bring him back to you too.

Rose, your devotion to Finn and everyone arround you inspires me. I’m following your own advice... fighting for what I love! 

Finn, my brother. I will miss you the most. I love you and hope that you can forgive me one day. Im taking you with me in my heart. Be good to Rose or I’ll come back just to whip you.

Please don’t follow me, don’t do anything. I have learn so much about the ideals that we are fighting for and I will include them in our vision for the Galaxy. I promise that too. 

Until we meet again,

Love you all

Rey.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Silence...... as Leia finished reading the letter. She seemed lost in her thoughts or memories for a bit... her eyes seemed wetter than normal....

“Well...” she finally says as if waking up from a spell...”that was the letter that set in motion what we have come to call the new era for our galaxy... a change so powerfull as the prophecy promised... a change fuled by light and darkenss in balance and love...”  
.  
.  
.  
“ LAAAAAMMMMEEEE” ... the little boy’s voice breakes the seriousness of the moment... making Leia laugh out loud...

“Oh hush Ky.... you little raskal” as she brushes the boys black locks from his forehead and kisses it”

“ I thought it was romantic grandma” .. the little girl says holding her pillow closer with a dreamy look on her face”

“Ugh....Shmi just likes the boring love stories” Ky says getting comfortable to sleep on his side of the bed...” I like the stories about light sabers and war ships and daring pilots !!!” He says getting a bit excited with each word.

Leia just laughs as she tucks him in ...

“ I like when you open the family memory chest grandma” Shmi says with a Yawn.

“ I know you do my love... we can continue tomorrow... your mom and dad won’t be here until next week.... and I have tons of more stories to tell....” as she kisses her goodnight and turns off the light.

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you go ! Hope you liked it ;)


End file.
